Love Can Kill
by KirbyLinkZelda
Summary: Link has to find out why Ilia has been acting so strangely. Could it be her drinking issue or is it something else...? Violence, minor cursing, and  how would I put this?  minor alcohol...? Link


Ilia walked down the path to Collin's house, small traces of a smile on her face. She held the knife tight in her left hand, the torch in the right. Everything was going to work, she was sure of it. She had made sure Collin's mother was the only one home that night, and if Collin was there, she would have to kill him too. But Collin was never home, he had moved to the city when he became a knight.

She stepped up to the door, being careful not to set the wood on fire. Her hand hovered over the knob, she was starting to have second thoughts. She looked at the sky, it was getting lighter, she had to do it soon, before sunrise.

She grabbed the knob and turned it slowly and carefully, just in case the door squeaked. She stepped inside, the faint glow from the torch making eerie shadows over the cluttered room. She stepped her way over to Collin's mom, being sure not to step on anything.

Placing the torch on a metal plate, Ilia began to raise her knife. Her hands were above her head, both grasping the knife. She hesitated, second thoughts were bothering her again. She shook her head, shaking away the thoughts. Ilia brought the knife down hard, hitting Collin's mother in the chest. Ilia brought the knife up again, and stabbed more. She repeated this process over and over, until she was sure, that Collin's mother was dead.

She stumbled across the room towards the door, knowing that what she had just done took longer than she thought it would. She ran out the door, wiping the blood on her hands on her dress.

She ran in her house, not even caring to close the door. Ilia inherited the house when her father died. She collapsed on the bed, falling asleep almost immediately.

Ilia woke up to a loud pounding on her bedroom door. She got up slowly, drowsily stumbling to her bedroom door. She opened it to find Link, her one and only love, pulling her out the door, down the stairs, out the front door, down the path, and forcing her to go into Collin's house.

She looked down at what she had done earlier that morning. Tears came to her eyes, she was realizing what she had done. Lila started to cry, Link walking up and putting an arm around her shoulder. She let out a large sob and hugged Link. They stood there for what felt like hours.

Malo walked in the room when Ilia and Link were still there. Malo had grown taller than Link in the past five years, so it felt awkward when Link had to tell Malo that he couldn't tell him something until he was older. Malo was unable to understand what he was looking at, he shook his head, and walked out of the one room house.

Ilia let go of Link and sobbed. She walked over to Collin's mother, and picked up her knife. A excitement danced in her eyes, but she managed to keep the smile off her face.

"Uhh, Ilia, why'd you take that knife?" Link asked nervously, suspicion slowly coming over him.

"I'm taking it back to my place, you know, so I can, see if it belongs to anybody." Ilia thrust her thumb in the direction of her house, and smiled a fake smile, to keep Link from being more suspicious.

"Okay... Bye." Link said, kissing Ilia lightly on the lips as she walked by. Link walked outside and sat on the steps of Collin's house. He was thinking about Ilia taking the knife and her roughness with it, like she was trying to hurt Collin's mother more. Link was sitting there for hours thinking about it. He shook his head clearing the thoughts from his mind.

Link stood up, he began to run to Ilia's house. He burst through the door to find Ilia wearing a flimsy dress, staring at him with a surprised look, a half full bottle of wine in one hand, and the now clean knife in her other hand. She attempted to hide the knife behind her back, hoping Link wouldn't notice.

"Heh... hi ...Link... What are umm... you doing here?" Ilia asked nervously

Link was in front of her now, staring her straight in the eyes. " What are you doing? And why are you wearing nightclothes when it's the middle of the day? And why are you hiding the knife behind your back?" Link asked, pushing Ilia towards the wall.

"I was just umm... I fell down in the mud outside and this was all I had to wear. And what knife are you talking about again?" She asked. Ilia was against the wall now, unable to escape.

"This knife." Link said, pulling it out from behind Ilia's back.

" What? Where did that come from? I had no idea that was back there!" She said, making a very fake looking surprised face. Before Link could reply, she kissed him, snatched the knife from him, and pushed him out of the way.

Ilia bounded up the stairs, slamming the door behind her. She quickly turned the lock and slid down, her back against the door.

Link sighed and left. He began walking back to his home.

Ilia, on the other hand, was still locked up in her room. She was sobbing, she had never been in that kind of position to lie before. She took her knife and threw it across the room, it hit the picture of Link and herself together in their childhood. The picture fell to the floor, braking the glass into a million pieces. She stood up, not caring that the glass would hurt her bare feet, and walked over to pick up the knife. She also pulled the picture out of the pile of glass. Ilia took the picture and tore it in half, held it against the wall, and stabbed the knife into the picture of Link's head. She left the knife and picture there, heading to the kitchen to get the big butcher's knife. Ilia stopped, she wanted to finish off the wine she had earlier. She sat at the table, pouring the wine carelessly into her mouth. Ilia dropped the empty bottle on the floor. She walked over to where the butcher's knife was, grabbed it off the wall, and walked out the front door. She was heading on the path to Link's house, not even caring that the knife wasn't concealed from everyone's view. Malo ran up to Ilia, asking why she was dressed in night clothes and why she smelled like wine, but she just shooed him away.

Link, at the same time, was thinking about Ilia, not knowing why she would murder Collin's mother. He was about to fall asleep when Ilia reached his door. She didn't even knock.

Link, being the savior of Hyrule, naturally sleeps light in case of an approaching battle, so when he first heard Ilia's footsteps, he was awake in a flash. He stood up, his senses dull from drowsiness.

"Hi Ilia... what are you doing with that knife...?" Link asked, now realizing the danger he was really in.

"Nothing Link." She said, smiling.

Link ran up and hit the knife out of her hand, it threw them both off balance, causing Link to fall on top of Ilia. He smiled, hoping for a genuine, sweet smile from Ilia. All he got in return was a frown and a punch to the face.

"What the hell? Ilia! Why'd you do that?" Link screamed, blood streaming from his nose.

"Don't try to seduce me! I know that you're out to get me! I saw the way you looked at the knife!" She yelled, punching him in the face again. Ilia got up and grabbed the knife, holding it in her hand as if she were about to throw it.

"Ilia! You're drunk! Stop it! It'll turn out really bad!" Link yelled, walking slowly towards Ilia. She had a wild look in her eyes, as if she had no control over what she was doing.

Ilia threw the knife, it missed, landing all the way across from where Link was.

"Now, Ilia, just calm down, everything's fine." Link said, standing only a few feet away from her now.

"No it's not Link!" She screamed, shaking her head, and tears streaming from her eyes, "Everything's not okay! Collin's Mother is dead and you should be dead too! Just because you saved Hyrule doesn't mean that you get whatever you want! I should get what I want sometimes Link! " She fell to her knees on the floor sobbing, not even noticing that Link was sitting down next to her. Link wrapped his arms around her, letting her tears soak his shirt.

"Link..." Ilia whispered, " I don't want you to go away. I want you to be with me forever. Don't leave me." She continued sobbing, laying her head on Link's shoulder. Link pushed her into a sitting position, making her look him in the eyes.

"Ilia, I love you. I would never leave you. Don't worry." Link said, kissing her on the cheek. He reached his hand down to help Ilia up. She took it and stood up.

They walked outside, holding hands (besides when they had to go down the latter) all the way into town, and into Collin's home. They sat down on the floor across from each other, and held hands. Ilia smiled and laughed a little since Link still looked confused at the events that had taken place that day.

They ran outside to the ranch and laid next to each other, looking at the clouds.

They were there until the sun had shown its final rays, and disappeared.

"So Link, do you think we'll really be together for the rest of our lives?" Ilia asked, turning over on her side to look at Link.

"Do you think we will?" Link asked back.


End file.
